


Hanyou

by Timballisto



Series: The Ninth Life [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, DemonxHuman, F/M, Hanyou!Kushina, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timballisto/pseuds/Timballisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The many reincarnations of Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. AU/Plotbunnies. Mostly Sakura and Naruto-centric.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"My, my, what do we have here?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Minato choked on the water he'd been sipping from his bottle, sputtering as he whirled around to face-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-a naked women?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh my god." Minato yelped, whirling back around in addition to turning bright red and slapping a hand over his widened eyes.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanyou

Minato grinned as he flitted through the canopy of Konoha's northern forest, relishing the breeze as it ruffled his blond hair and filled his lungs with crisp, clean morning air.

The 15 year old chuunin was slowly making his way back to Konoha, his solo mission having been completed successfully and without incident. It was a simple C-rank delivery mission to Uzushiogakure and back, with only two days of travel time required.

Yeah, Minato thought as he dropped to the ground near a bubbling stream to refill his canteen. Life was good.

"My, my, what do we have here?"

Minato choked on the water he'd been sipping from his bottle, sputtering as he whirled around to face-

-a naked women?

"Oh my god." Minato yelped, whirling back around in addition to turning bright red and slapping a hand over his widened eyes.

The women chuckled, unbothered by the fact she was completely unclothed. Her eyes, falcon gold, glimmered with a feral edge as she took in the form of the young shinobi who trespassed in her territory.

"I-I'm sorry." Minato stuttered, flustered and off-balance. "Err-I'll just be going now."

"What's the hurry?" Minato felt himself shiver- that was not the voice of a furious female. "I don't recall asking you to leave."

A hand, warm to the touch, snaked it's way around his chin, forcing Minato to look deep into a pair of eyes that didn't seem quite human.

"Why go?" the woman's voice dripped like honey, and everything seemed to fade as if he were under water. "Why not stay here with me? I could use a big, strong shinobi like you."

"…like me?" Minato asked, dazed. His eyes were glazed as he stared into the woman's beautiful face.

"Forget about all those pesky missions- all that blood and death. Just stay here with me. Safe."

"Safe." Minato muttered, his eyes fluttering.

In that distance a twig snapped, going off like a gunshot, cutting through Minato's haze.

"No!" the woman snarled, and her beautiful, serene mask splintered.

Minato registered with horror what he'd been too embarrassed or enchanted to see before. Sharp canines, longer than those of the Inuzuka clan protruded from her mouth. Her pupils were slit like an animal and her eyes had sharpened and become more angular. Her pointed ears and the strange green stripes on her cheeks only broadened the obvious differences between herself and a normal human.

"What are you?" Minato demanded, scrabbling to his feet and backing away, brandishing a kunai. He noticed that her nakedness has melted away into a silken kimono. An illusion then.

"Your new mistress little shinobi." The demon spat, pointing a clawed finger at the chuunin. A small pulsating orb, barely the size of a walnut, grew at the pointed of her extended finger.

"Kitsune-bi!"

Minato yelped as he dove to the side, the place where the demoness had launched her attack burst into emerald flame.

"What the hell is your problem?" Minato yelled, ducking another projectile as it nearly took off his head.

The demoness didn't answer and merely jumped into the fray herself, her speed easily matching Minato's own chakra augmented moves. Her punches and kicks were like getting socked with a bag of bricks; obviously being a demoness had more perks and hypnotism and the ability to blast supernatural fire at your enemies.

Shit. He was outclassed in speed, firepower, and strength. What would Jiraiya-sensei do at a time like this?

Besides volunteering to get caught and molested by a horny demon?

Oh. Right.

Run.

Whipping out a kunai outfitted with a flash-bomb tag, Minato sent it careening at his opponent hoping his plan would work…

The demoness caught the blade out of the air, smirking. "Foolish boy, you think a mere butter knife could harm me? I'll have to punish you for your insolence when I have you in my claws."

Minato smiled and gave a little salute before turning on his heel and vanishing with a quick shunshin.

A second later, the clearing burst into bright searing light and agonized screams.

XXX

"Curse you!" the demoness spat, rubbing furiously at her eyes. "Kushina! Get out here!"

"Lady Tsuhiko?" A young woman, barely seventeen, stepped out of the trees, striding to the older women's side. Her hair, a fiery read, was a stark contrast against the deep bluish-black of the demoness's own tresses.

"Why did you not bring him down?" the Lady demanded, her light spotted eyes barely slits as she tried to bring the younger girl into focus. "Has your filthy mixed blood clouded your kitsune instincts?"

"My lady, you asked me not to interfere-"

"I know what I said!" Lady Tsuhik sneered. "I'm just wondering if you're indecent fraternization with those human in Uzu- whatever has turned you completely away from your people."

"You don't seem to have a problem taking humans to bed with you behind Father's back." Kushina's voice was low, but the threat was tangible.

"Your father," Lady Tsukiko's voice was contemptuous. "spends his time rolling in the filth of every brothel from her to Yuki no Kuni. How did you think you came about hanyou?" The Lady used the word as an expletive, ignoring Kushina's clenched fists and narrowed eyes. "The Lord Kyuubi may be the most powerful demon in the world but he also the world's most terrible mate." The Lady laughed. "So don't try to use your father as a threat you insolent pup."

"Now, as for that shinobi…" Lady Tsukiko trailed off, her sore eyes trailing around the clearing, as if she were expecting him to pop back out of the trees. "I want him."

She revealed a claw, encrusted with blood that was not her own, enouch for a kitsune to ge a scent, and fixed her hawk eyes on her step-daughter. "And you're going to bring him back to me."


End file.
